happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Noc Doc
Noc Doc is an HTFF Episode were Noc Noc visits the doctor. Episode Roles Starring * Noc Noc * Doc Featuring * Germy * Nurse Appearing * Sniffles * Roughly * Har * Cast * Mime Plot The episode begins with Noc Noc outside his house, mowing his lawn. As he mows, he runs over a rock, which is launched out from under the mower. The rock flies across the street and into the side of Mime's tent, which is bounces off of before flying back towards Noc Noc. The rock hits Noc Noc in the chest and partly caves his chest in, getting stuck while doing so. Noc Noc screams in pain and then rushes off. The scene then shifts to the waiting room of a hospital were Roughly, Har, Nurse and Cast are. Noc Noc rushes in and upon seeing him, Nurse freaks out as well before grabbing Noc Noc and taking him to get help. Noc Noc is then seen in a surgery room with a mask over hsi face. Doc and Germyboth prepare for surgery while Nurse turns on anesthesia. With the anesthesia in him, Noc Noc soon passes out and Doc and Germy go up to get to work. Germy grabs onto the rock in Noc Noc's chest and gets ready to try and remove it, but before he can, Noc Noc's head turns around to show his drawn face and both of his hands reach up and begin strangling Germy. Nurse and Doc both see this and try to pry Noc Noc's hands from Germy, but both fail to do so and Germy soon dies. Noc Noc then sits up and and one hand touches a nearby scalpel, so he picks it up. Nurse lets out a scream and runs for the door, but Noc Noc throws the scalpel and it stabs Nurse in the back of the head and out the other side through her left eye. Noc Noc then starts walking towards Doc, who unaware Noc Noc can't actually see him, backs away and falls over in terror. Noc Noc manages to corner Doc in the room and in fear, Doc kicks at him, managing to hit the rock, pushing it deeper into Noc Noc's chest. Its then that the anesthesia wears off and Noc Noc wakes up, just in time to drop dead from his wound. Doc sighs in relief with this and then leaves the room just as Sniffles enters and screams at the sight of the bodies. End Tag "You Can Only Go Up When You Hit Rock Bottom" Deaths # Germy is strangled by Noc Noc # Nurse is stabbed through the back of the head and out her eye with a scalpel. # Noc Noc dies when a rock is kicked deep into his chest. Injuries # Noc Noc has a rock smashed into his chest. # Roughly is seen with a broken arm. # Har is seen with part of her face and hair missing. Trivia * The title of this episode is a combination of the names of the starring characters. * Mime can be seen standing outside his tent when the rock hits it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes